


Life As a Good Man

by bold_seer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Homophobia, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would <i>that</i> be worse than being a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As a Good Man

Before, during and after a conversation like this, you need a Firewhiskey, Peter decides. Butterbeer suits him better otherwise; it’s neither harmless nor strong.

“But he’s not–” Peter looks around. Wizards and witches, drowning their sorrows in drinks. Times like these, a pureblood name could draw the wrong kind of attention. So. “ _You’re_ not–” 

Would it matter if he were? Would _that_ be worse than being a werewolf? Remus smiles into his drink. “Not quite.” 

Peter sighs in relief. Steers the conversation away from Sirius to a much _safer_ subject, where they are bound to find common ground. 

The war.


End file.
